Torn Away
by kitty00240
Summary: DxS Sam is moving to Arizona and Danny is left with ghost fighting all on his own. Some of the old ghosts run free and cause trouble in Amity, but are they really the ones commiting the crimes? Sam is in danger.


Chapter One

.._Destiny has been play'n cruel..._

_...The stars will be thy cloak of protection..._

_And thy kiss of parting my heart's key..._

_...May your life be richer apart from thee than when thy hath been pulled together..._

_By forces far greater than man's could ever be..._

_The wind signals my retreat, the distance we shall meet_

_Will end with great remorse..._

_For as the heart grows fonder..._

_Thy fates grow farther..._

_A black void will fill us, tethering us to our own worlds_

_Where we shall seek healing and forgiveness,_

_For our crimes that lay forbidden;_

_At loves door._

"Sam?"

"Oh...Danny, I thought you were busy...with your parents hunting for "_Inviso-Bill_" and all..." Sam sighed clutching her dark brown suitcase closer to herself.

A flash of blue light leaves a nearby dust bin and without wasting any time afterward, Sam could feel a pair of arms circling her waist.

"We don't have much time Danny...the plane will leave in 20 minutes"

The grip around her waist tightens possessively; making a regretful sigh escape her.

"Stay."

"You know I can't do that."

"And why cant you? You have the money to take care of yourself with and you can always stay with me and my family if your parents think you shouldn't be alone."

"My parents need me Danny."

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" taking a step back away from her, he runs a hand through his hair in frustration; "Why cant you be a normal family where the child needs the parents and the parents just want you but don't need you."

Smiling she sets her suitcase down and places a hand to his cheek forcing him to face her.

"We were never quite normal, Wonder Boy."

"It still doesn't change how wrong it is for you to have to leave, Sam...I don't think I could catch these ghosts without you here."

"You will have Tucker here to help you Danny, and my Cell is always here if you need to talk to me."

"...the world of the technological communication is different than when you talk to a person face to face..." he stares down at the ghostly green cell phone being placed into his hand.

"For now it's the best we can do Danny."

**PLANE 19 will start boarding in 10 minutes**

"Sam...please don't leave." Sam couldn't bear to look at Danny's face; the heaviness of guilt has been instilled into her heart the moment she gazed into the crying eyes of the tortured 15 year old. Smoothing away the tears with her thumb she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. Pulling away she was faced with a surprised and torn stare in return. "Please..." he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Please don't leave me..." the tears fell with no more dignity reserved to them.

She held the poor boy to her, crying along with him and at the same time trying to calm him. "Danny, listen to me...no matter how far apart we are...no matter what tries to come between us...I'll always be here for you and I'll always continue loving you; nothing will change."

**PLANE 19 will start boarding in 5 minutes**

Danny's form became rigid as a blue smoke escaped his lips, the coldness of it chilling the both of them. "Sam, and I you... but things will change, I can feel them change with every second we stay here."

"Samantha? Come here sweetie the plane will be boarding a few minutes."

Mrs. Manson strides towards them keeping an unearthly balance on her 7 inch heels.

"oh! Hell-o Danny, I didn't think you would be able to make it."

She sent a fake motherly smile towards him; she never became used to the boy chasing after her daughter with his ghost obsessed parents following right after him. She wished she could have just kept that restraining order...

**PLANE 19 is now boarding**

"come along Sam, that's our call."

She turned and waddled her way to her husband picking up a small suitcase and continuing to waddle over to the plane's gates.

Taking the few moments left with Danny by her side she turned to face him once more;

only sparing a second to look into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him again.

He tightened his grip around her waist not wanting to let go and pressed his lips against hers in return, daring her to pull away and leave him. The calls from the announcers pulled them back from the clouds and into reality. Pulling away Sam picked up her suitcase once again. "Go catch that ghost, wonder boy..." a smile pulled at her lips for the first time in 4 days since the news of the big move.

"Just wish I could keep my side kick." With that said; blue rings circled him transforming him into his other half. With a small hug he phased through the roof and out of sight.

Chapter Two

_Angel's wings carry us off..._

_...to a distant world we've not explored_

_High hopes await us,_

_But an omen creeps,_

_None could slay such a beast_

_For no hope follows after_

_To aid us in our troubled battles,_

_To heal us in our times of need,_

_Should we come across this monster,_

_The prophecy foresees,_

_A hero rising up to conquer._

_The light of heavens reaches us,_

_The valley's lifting off with peace,_

_But once again the winds turn horrid,_

_For none can stop fate's rule itself,_

_Even the hero's fall before it,_

_Alone the knight in shining armor,_

_Is nothing but the stable boy in cower,_

_Gospel's tower lees before us,_

_Singing its mighty song, bringing power to the masses,_

_The holy war has been brought upon us,_

_Should there be no hope left for us?_

_The lone hero might not save us,_

_But the force of unison might chisel out a path,_

_A path for we could not see before,_

_For the path of unison is one most traveled, but rarely does it not hold power,_

_The power of darkness lies embedded in it's gravel,_

_The path's status blinds the many,_

_Finding it the less seen choice,_

_In such an urgent matter._

"Try to get some sleep honey, it's a 13 hour ride." Pulling the little pink sleep mask over her eyes Mrs. Manson reclined in her plane seat.

Putting a hand under her chin Sam rested her elbow on the arm rest clearly in a bad mood.

(...why couldn't I have stayed with him? My parents can take care of themselves for the next 3 years. I'll be moving out when I'm 18 anyway...)

A scowl spread across her facial expression, how could she have been so blinded to not have stayed with Danny? Little Rock, Arizona isn't the closest thing to Amity Park.

Violet eyes stared grouchily out the small circler plane window, a rush of silver passes before them. With a gasp she leans up in her seat putting a hand on the window glass hoping to get a glance at whatever had flown by. After a few minutes of not seeing the object of her obsession she leans back into her seat. (..I miss him already...) sighing she moves to put the cover over the window when she sees a pair of green eyes staring right into hers. "Eep!"

"Hmn? Samantha, is everything alright?" Mrs. Manson reaches to uncover one of her eyes from the blind fold. Franticly Sam pulls down the cover over the window.

"Yes mom, everything's fine."

"Really? I thought I heard a scream..."

"No, really...everything's fine."

"Mmmn...well if you're sure..."

"Go back to sleep mom, we have a few more hours till we get to Arizona. Better get your rest"

Once satisfied that her mom went back to sleep she turned back to the window, putting out a shaking hand to the cover, with one brisk movement she pulled it up being only greeted by the sun's rays and the clouds below them. Sighing deeply she returned to her previous position, without the scowl, but instead dreaming how things would be if she never had to be sentenced away to Arizona...


End file.
